Friendship is Love
by viveamo91
Summary: A look into Brittany's home life. She knows things need to change with Santana, but shes not sure what to do. Santana is scarred, but Brittany's little sister has a plan. Fluffy, funny, but theres a great plot line! Please read and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first story EVER, so if its absolutly crap tell me! Tell me what to fix as well! This is just my take on the Britana love story, starting maybe a few days after "Never Been Kissed" (not a great episode for Britana shipppers :( ) So anyway, I plan to add to this as often as I can, and I have a plan in my mind, but things could change. Chances are it will get a little dirty in later chapters, as well as some fluff, but there WILL be a plot line!**

**Anyway I hope you read it and review it! thanks!**

Brittany Pierce arrived home after a long and tiring Cheerios practice. Normally, she would have invited Santana home with her, but something had felt awkward today, so she decided against it. As if on cue, Brittany's little sister Amy came into the front hallway, looking tired and worn out, as usual. "Could you set the table please? Mary helped cook dinner and I don't want Matthew breaking another dish." "Ok" Brittany replied quietly.

Even though Amy had noticed her fair-haired sisters bad mood, not to mention the lack of her usual companion, she was too busy to ask. She was only 13, and it had been her responsibility for years to act like a mother to an older sister, a younger sister, and two younger brothers. Their parents were always at work, or drinking. Amy had never said anything, but she wondered if perhaps her mother had been drunk a few times while pregnant with Brittany.

A few minutes later, the five Pierce children were gathered around the table, eating a simple meal of chicken and rice. Well, Amy was attempting to eat while trying to feed one year-old Josiah, at the same time trying to stop the food-fight between seven year-old Mary and four year-old Matthew. "Why don't all of us have the same hair color?" Brittany wondered aloud. "What?" Amy replied, only half listening. "Me and Mary and Josiah all have blonde hair, but you and Matthew have brown hair. Why? I mean, Santana and her brother both have dark brown hair. Did mom like sleep around with brown haired guys and that's where you and Matthew were born?" "What does "sleep around" mean?" inquired Mary. Amy turned redder by the minute.

"Brittany, mom's hair is naturally brown, she dyes it, remember? And Mary, sleeping around is a naughty thing grown-ups do, and its very bad." "Santana said that's how Quinn had a baby, is Quinn a grown-up? Is Quinn a bad person?" Mary asked, her brown eyes as big as the moon. "No!" Amy said. "Where's Santana? Why aren't her and Brittany jumping on the bed tonight? Did she hurt her leg?" Matthew asked ever-so-innocently.

She might not be that smart, but Brittany knew of the "jumping on the bed" story Amy used to explain the noises that frequently came from the bedroom. She also knew that when people "jump on the bed" they can sometimes "hurt their legs." "No one hurt anything," she snapped "were just not jumping tonight!" After confused looks from the younger children, along with a knowing look from the older, Brittany ran to her room.

A few minutes later, Amy came into her room. "Brit…"

"Go away" she said between cries

"Hon, did you talk to her today?"

"Kinda. She was mad at me though"

"Why?"

"Cuz I slept with Artie last night. She was jealous" the blonde couldn't help but smirk at that fact

"Jealousy doesn't get you anywhere. There are 30 notches on your bedpost to prove that" she shuddered

"I can't talk to her about it though."

"You can. And I know you will, sooner or later"

Brittany didn't reply so Amy shut the door and started getting her younger siblings ready for bed. She knew what she had to do, she just wasn't sure how she was going to do it. But she had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Amy and Brittany were finishing up their homework in an awkward silence. Amy knew her sister needed help, but didn't want to disturb her sister while she worked. She knew the conversation would turn into a fight about Santana. Their private conversations always did. At around 11, Mr. and Mrs. Pierce finally arrived home. The second they heard the car door slam shut, Amy rose and ran up the stairs to her room.

Brittany was always confused by her sister. She got mad at her parents every time they came home, but when they didn't, she got even madder. Santana had tried to explain it once, but Brittany had forgotten every word of the explanation. She always forgot things like that.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Brittany's dad asked "Staying out of trouble?"

"Yes"

"You still in that um, singing and dancing thing with Santana?"

At the sound of her name Brittany's normally slow mind kicked into high gear. She thought of the way her face glowed as she sang, the way her perfect red lips and gorgeous white teeth formed every word perfectly. She thought of the way her hips swayed and her perfect body moved to the music. Then she thought of the way she felt when she moved that gorgeous body all over the birth-father of a certain adopted child.

"Yep. Sectionals are coming up." She said, after a long pause, which Brittany's drunk parents seemed to enjoy

Brittany went upstairs shortly after, as the conversation with her parents was essentially the same every time she saw them. They'd ask her about New Directions, or the Cheerios, both names they could never seem to remember. Then she'd go upstairs and go to bed. It made her kind of sad, but she knew she was lucky for those few minutes that happened most nights.

Brittany walked into her room, and before she could turn on the light, the door was slammed shut and she was pulled onto her bed by someone who seemed to want to make out with her pretty badly right about then. It took her no longer than a second to know exactly who it was. The hands, the lips, the hair, even the sound and smell was so familiar.

"Sorry about today" Santana said between kisses "Crap at home. I'll. Explain. Later."

"Later sounds good" Brittany replied while struggling out of her top. "Just be quiet, my parents are home and they may just still be conscious"

"I'll try" Santana said.

Much later, after some rather questionable activities, and a flirty talking, Brittany asked Santana what was wrong with her at school. Santana told her that her mother had another pregnancy scare, but after school she had announced that it was a false alarm. Santana wouldn't admit it, but she already hated sharing her parents with her little brother Carlos. Another baby would just take away from that. After a while Brittany rolled on her side and shut her eyes. As usual, Santana waited a few minutes then spoke very quietly.

"Are you awake Britt?"

No reply.

The darker girl propped herself up on her elbow, brushed the blondes hair off her cheek, leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Brittany Susan Pierce" she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I hope that deep, deep down you know that. I love you. A lot" After her little speech, she laid back down and closed her eyes. She had no idea that the girl she was holding, the girl she loved, was awake and had heard every word. She always did. She lived for those few seconds. She had never told anyone that Santana did that. Not even Amy. Brittany had a page in her diary where she tracked every time Santana said she loved her and every time she said she didn't. Under the "Yes" column there were 323 marks. And this was one thing Brittany had managed to count correctly. Under the "No" column there were 156. Earlier today those 156 marks had felt like 156 pounds weighing down her back. Now, it was as if they didn't exist at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Santana was mad. Very mad. Despite the anger built up inside her, she also managed to feel somewhat concupiscent throughout the day as well, but she didn't take time to reflect on that fact. Santana wasn't one for reflection. Santana automatically took her anger out on her poor classmates, and even a bit on her teachers. Most of them were too scarred of her to even think about sending her to detention.

During glee club, the ever-observant Rachel noticed Santana had specific targets that day. The entire practice, she dished insults out to six people. Rachel and Finn, Sam and Quinn, as well as Mike and Tina. "Couples." Rachel whispered to herself quietly. "Happy couples."

"What was that, Honey-bear?" Finn asked, scarred he had somehow upset his girlfriend again.

"Ya, _Honey-bear,_" Santana mocked with an unusually high amount of sarcasm in her voice.

"God Finn, you're so damn whipped. Just Rachel's little whipping boy, that's all you are anymore. It's gross!"

_Santana had risen her voice loud enough so that the entire chior room was quite aware of what she had to say to Finn. She looked quickly at Brittany, who was talking to Artie. Seeing that, seeing the girl she had slept with just the night before, the girl who she had kissed and-No. Just no. Santana couldn't find the reasons that the word 'NO' was flying through her head, but she didn't need to. She left the room. She pulled a Rachel Berry and just walked out the door like there was a stick up her butt. _

_As she rounded the corner of the hallway, she stopped dead in her tracks. "No fucking way" she said, as she stared at the person standing before her. "Careful Santana, don't wanna damage my innocent ears." Amy Pierce said rather smugly. It took every ounce of strength Santana had to stop herself from punching the daylights out of her. _

"_We really are similar Santana. And thanks to that, I can pretty much know when you're gonna do something dramatic. I also know what makes you tick, what makes you sad, and on top of that, I know the reasons why. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because I also know what makes you scarred."_

"_You don't know a damn thing about me! The Latina fired off in response. _

"_Really? Because I'm pretty sure I know where those faint scars on your upper thighs are from." replied Amy, looking straight into the older girls eyes, effortlessly matching her level of intimidating power. _

_Santana froze. Her and Amy had gotten in some pretty strong, wordy fights. Both of them had a love of control and power. Amy managed to hide it behind a sweet exterior, often using her misfortune to gain sympathy, and therefore power. She could break someone down without them noticing. Santana, on the other hand, used force to get what she wanted. Both worked, in surprisingly similar ways. Despite their head-butting personalities, they shared a secret. _

_When Santana was 12 she went through a period of about three months in which she would make cuts on her upper thighs, out of view even in her cheerleading skirt. She never cut too deep, but there are faint marks left. Amy, also at age 12, began cutting her forearms. She stopped after Santana caught her, and that was the night each of them experienced their first, real heart-to-heart conversation. The first night their main concern wasn't control. But ever since that night, neither of them mentioned the touchy subject. Until now._

"_What did you say to me?" Santana asked slowly, after a long pause. Despite her best efforts, she was shaking slightly. _

"_You know what I said. San, I know you, and I know you love the control you have. But some things are worth giving up a little power for."_

"_Oh really, like what? You ever done anything that you knew would take away some of your power?"_

"_I haven't found a good reason yet. But you have."_

_Santana didn't respond. She didn't need to. She and Amy could predict each other well enough that verbal conversation was hardly necessary. They continued to stare at each other, communicating with their eyes until Santana broke._

"_I'm not fucking in love with your sister!"_

"_You are and you know you are. I know you are. You can tell me, because I already know."_

_Santana stared at her, using her slight advantage of height as a last resort, trying to defeat her opponent in what was becoming boderline psychological warfare. After what seemed like forever, Amy spoke, ever so slowly, sounding nothing like the sweet girl who was raising three children and a teenager._

"_I won Santana. Now say it"_

"_I love Brittany. But you knew that. Me telling you doesn't change a damn thing. So, I won"_

_Amy smiled a big fake smile, pivoted, and walked briskly down the hallway, proud of herself. She knew that was the first time Santana had ever admitted to anyone that she loved Brittany. She had won the first battle of the war. It could only get better from here. She already knew Santana's next move, and had a plan in place. She just needed to buy some scented candles… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Im kinda sad about the lack of reviews but thank you so much to everyone who did! I know in the last chapter I talked about self-injury, and that IS something I have gone through myself. Anyway, this chapters a little longer, hope you like it! Please review!**

After Glee club, Brittany walked home while Santana had to stop by the daycare and preschool to pick up the little boys, Matthew and Josiah. Matthew, although he was a four year-old boy full of energy, noticed that Santana was in an unusually foul mood. "Santi, what's wrong?" He asked, his big brown eyes full of adorable wonder. Santana's icy heart melted a bit. She had a soft spot for all the Pierce children, not just the oldest one.

"I'm just tired sweetheart." Santana lied. Matthew gave her a skeptical look that Amy had taught him, no doubt. On the way home, Josiah babbled his cute little baby talk, while Matthew sang along to his Sesame Street soundtrack. Josiah, with his pale blonde hair and innocent smile looked incredibly like Brittany. Matthew had the darkest skin and darkest hair of the Pierces, and his expression reminded Santana of herself. For a split second, Santana almost imagined that these adorable little boys were her own. Hers and Brittany's, that is. But she pushed that fantasy far from her mind. She felt absolutely disgusted with herself. But still, there was a hint of a smile on her face.

Santana got to the Pierces first, which surprised her as Amy had started walking a while before. Normally she wouldn't think twice about this, but she knew for a fact Amy was up to something. She took the boys inside and got out an after school snack for Matthew. She realized she knew the cupboards better than her own, she even knew which plate was Matthew's favorite. After giving him yogurt and carrot sticks, (Amy was a health-freak) she went out to the table reserved only for homework. Amy tried her best to have everything in her siblings lives be predictable, because their parents were so unpredictable.

Santana got out her math book and notebook and grabbed a pencil and calculator off of the perfectly organized "Homework Table." Josiah sat on the floor near her, playing with his toy cars. Santana worked on the math for a while, but her mind was elsewhere. She kept looking up at all the pictures in the room. There were pictures of the 5 Pierce children through every age, from pregnancy to current state. Santana noticed the pregnancy photos were about the only pictures featuring the parents. She found that she was in almost every picture with Britt, along with some of her holding the little boys, and a few with Mary. There was only one picture with just her and Amy. They stood side by side, giving each the playful look that perfectly represents their head-butting personalities. She smiled, not surprised Amy would choose that picture to frame and hang up.

Just as she was getting back to her math, she heard the door open up. She forgot her common sense and ran to the door, hoping it was Brittany. She had a few, ahem, desires she felt the increasing need to fulfill. Amy carried a shopping bag, and it didn't escape Santana's eyes that she was careful to keep the contents of the nag hidden. Santana's mood and eagerness didn't escape Amy either.

"Wow San, if you were any more eager right now I could fricking sue you" she laughed

"What the…Anyway what's in the bag?" Santana desperately tried to change the subject

"Nothing you need to be concerned about San. Just some stuff." Amy smiled mischievously. She was proud of herself. She knew that Santana hated losing arguments, and hated feeling like someone had power over her. Also, although it was gross to think about, she knew the one way Santana made herself feel better was sex. Sex…with her sister. Amy, unlike most people her age, didn't think sex was "gross" or "cool" she thought it was somewhat normal, and somewhat beautiful.

Amy said hi to her little brothers, then went upstairs to her older sisters room. She was glad Mary's carpool had brought her home at just the right time, so Santana was distracted. She turned up the heat, and went into Brittany's room. She turned on the humidifier, which released hot steam into the air, for when people were congested. Then, she brought out the brand new scented candles and lit them around the room. She knew if her plan worked, the two older girls wouldn't have time to wonder how they got there. Then she went over to the large dry erase board. Magnets held up pictures, most of them pictures containing the two people she was playing matchmaker to. There were a few family photos, and she took those down. She shifted the pictures around and in the middle of the board wrote a big "LOVE" Then she fiddled with the lock, knowing that her parents had been dumb enough to purchase doorknobs that allowed one to easily switch which side the door was locked from. She pressed the nail into the outside of the door and smiled. She considered praying, but realized praying for pre-marital sex was probably not the best thing.

She looked out the window and sure enough, saw her older sisters red uniform rounding the corner of the street. Now, she had to move fast. "Mary, Matthew, Josiah, we're going to the park!" she yelled, breaking her own house rule. She grabbed Josiah and put his shoes on at record speed, while Matthew and Mary eagerly put on theirs. For once, Matthew had managed to put his shoes on the right feet. After ushering the young children out the door, she turned back to Santana, smiled, and muttered one word to top everything off. "Bitch." Then she closed the door, and walked quickly to the park, quite proud of herself.

Brittany came through the door less than a minute after her siblings had run out. "Hey San" she said, and before anything else could happen, she felt hands on her back, a tongue thrusting into her mouth, and hips, grinding ,pushing her against the wall. They stayed lip-locked the entire way into her room, which is not easy going up stairs, but they had mastered the skill long before. They got into Britt's room, which was now as hot as a sauna, and two Cheerios uniforms hit the ground.

The Pierce children walked down the street, Amy holding Josiah on her hip, while Mary and Josiah held hands. They had walked past about five houses when they heard a scream coming from behind them. "Shit," Amy thought "she must have been madder than I thought." "What was that?" Mary asked. "Um, sounded like a bird to me." Amy said "A very mad little bird" She walked faster, as the screams continued. "Have fun" she thought to herself. You're gonna be up there for a long, long time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So glad to be writing again! The last episode disappointed me a little, but the next episode looks promising! Anyway this chapter is about the most angst filled thing I've ever heard. But we definitely get some plot! I hope everyone enjoys it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, I'd be way too rich for my own good.**

Brittany lay on the bed, sound asleep. Making lady-babies is hard work. Santana was tired, but her eyes didn't drift from the little set up Amy had left. LOVE. That word. Just sitting there, staring her in the face. Sure, she could get up and erase it. But she was tired. And she realized that erasing it would feel metaphorical, like she was erasing the possibility of love ever being a part of her and Brittany's confusing, wacky relationship. She knew, deep down, that she didn't want to erase that possibility. Damn Amy and her manipulative, all-knowing brain.

Santana looked at the sleeping girl next to her. She looked beautiful, even though she was sweaty and snoring softly. Santana smiled and stroked her hair before kissing her temple and whispering to her, "I love you, B. I love the way you smile, I love the way you make me feel like everything is just perfect. I love how you care so much for other people, and how you don't judge people. I love the way you say things without thinking, even if it makes people think you're stupid. I know you aren't stupid, your smart in a different way, even if no one can see it. I love how you make people feel special. I don't think I could do Cheerios and Glee without you. You know and accept everything about me. You just don't know how much I love you. But it's a fucking lot. More than I ever thought possible."

Santana had started crying, and her warm tears woke up the sleeping Brittany. Santana's face was on hers. She knew she should continue to pretend sleeping. But that thought didn't quite register. "San, why are you crying?" Santana couldn't think of anything that could possibly excuse the position she was in. She did the one thing she knew how to do best. She got up, threw her clothes on best she could, and went to the door. The handle wouldn't turn.

"San?" Santana couldn't answer. She couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. Her lungs started to burn, desperate for more air, but she couldn't, or wouldn't let herself breathe. Her body started to shake. She realized fainting would be the next best way out. But Brittany had seen people hold their breath before. Santana, Amy, even Mary at times, all had the habit of holding their breath until they fainted. She got up and gave her best friend a good slap on the back. Santana coughed, and began breathing again. She hoped to God that that scene had at least distracted the blonde.

"Thanks, Britt" she smiled. Brittany said nothing. Her facial expression made it clear that she wasn't going to let the whole "crying on my face while I was asleep" thing go unmentioned. Her face actually showed a bizarre mix of pain, confusion, and someone who just ate a lemon. She knew this was the face Brittany made when she was trying to raise one eyebrow. Santana quickly came up with what sounded like a believable excuse. "I…I had a dream you died and it made me sad, I mean, I wouldn't want to lose my best friend. And I'm um, PMS-ing so I just kinda got emotional, but not in a weird way. I'd do the same thing to Quinn or umm…our other friends. Like Berry."

If Santana hadn't thrown in the part about Rachel, Brittany may have pretended to believe her. She knew Santana secretly enjoyed Rachel's company, at times, but there's no way she would cry all over her if she had a dream she died. And there was no way she was going to let Santana pretend she would. And honestly, she knew she wouldn't do it for Quinn either. She wasn't in the mood to take the shitty excuse.

"You're lying." she said, her face completely unreadable.

"No, I'm not. I'm just PMS-ing! You're my best friend, and we have MEANINGLESS sex. Its just for fun, not cause were in love. I don't love you like that." Santana said, her face burning, her tongue firing off words before her brain could remind her to sugar-coat things.

"I never said you did. I didn't say **anything **about it at all. You pretty much brought that subject up out of nowhere." Brittany felt incredibly proud of herself. She had outsmarted someone, which is an incredibly rare occurrence.

"Well you were fucking thinking it!" Santana said, proud she could finally say something she knew was true.

"Were you thinking about it too? Have you ever thought about it? Cause I think you have." Brittany said, with eyes that would put a puppy dog to shame.

Santana inhaled and exhaled loudly and slowly. Her mouth attempted to say "No!" But she couldn't. She just couldn't. Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. Her whole body was shaking. She didn't want to cry. But tears would flooding her eyes, and every time she opened her mouth, an unintelligible moan is all that came out. She knew this moment was going to change a lot of things, no matter what she did.

Brittany walked over to her and gently led her to the bed. She sat her down and tenderly laid her down. She stroked her hands, creating a new kind of intimacy between the two of them. "You can tell me anything, hon. Or nothing." Brittany said, praying Santana would choose the first answer. "I really need some water." Santana said honestly, she was anxious and she knew drinking water would help calm her. Brittany gave her the water glass sitting on the night stand, it had been shared between the two of them for years.

After taking a few long sips, Santana closed her eyes and thought about how to say what she knew had to be said. "Brittany. You know that I really love you, like a sister and a best friend. I always have, always will. Same with your brothers and sisters. And I think you also know, that I feel something else for you. I don't know how to describe it. But the thing is, we're in high school, and I think we should just leave everything where it is, ok? But now you know there's something, I'm glad to have that off my chest. But maybe we can link pinkies more?"

Santana felt anxious, she had lied more than she wanted to. But she had let some things out, and that's good enough for now, right?

After a long, more or less comfortable silence, Amy came and opened the door, no questions asked. Brittany quietly went to go make dinner. Amy had so many things she wanted to say to Santana. She had spent forever online finding the perfect quote "Sometimes hearts are broken by words left unspoken" but she realized Santana was shaking, nervous and possibly on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Maybe she was more scarred than Amy had thought. So instead she hugged her. They embraced for what seemed like forever. "I'm proud of you" Amy said. "Just go home and sleep. It will get better."

A thousand emotions were running over Brittany at once. She loved half of what Santana said, hated the other half. She hated the part she knew was a lie. She knew Santana knew what those "extra feelings" were. As for the pinkies thing, she was happy, but she wanted more. What was Santana waiting for? Those words, she had heard them before. She knew what she had to do. Pull a Rachel Berry and sing about her feelings in Glee club.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Who else was seriously frustrated by last nights episode? I needed to write this! I seriously sick, and I need some sleep, but I stayed up writing this instead! It includes a song, after all, this is Glee-world! please review! This chapter is **_**way**_** longer than the others!**

**Also, how amazing was the song "Valerie"? I cant stop listening!**

**Ok, here you go! **

Brittany sat in her room all night after Santana left. Matthew brought her dinner, but she could hardly eat it. She felt every emotion in the book. Quite latterly actually, Amy had a book about all the different emotions that she would use with all her siblings when they were upset. There were tons, and in that night she felt all of them. Anger. Joy. Surprise. Anxiety. Hurt. Frustration. Delight Hope. Confusion. She was so confused, more confused than usual, which was saying something. She practiced singing dozens of songs, unable to decide which of all the emotions she wanted Santana to know about. Santana, and the entire Glee club that is.

She heard Amy getting the little ones ready for bed, heard her sing them a sweet lullaby. She wanted to talk to her sister, but couldn't think of anything to say. Eventually she heard Amy go to bed, and heard her parents come home, they sounded more drunk than usual. She checked her phone. It was 1:02 and she had 2 new messages.

**From: Rachel B.**

_Hello everyone! I hope that you are all having an enjoyable Monday night. I am sending this text message to inform everyone of a party I am hosting for the members of Glee club. It will be this Friday, and you may all arrive at 6. The boys will have to be home by 11, but the girls are invited to sleep at my house. Please respond as soon as possible so I know what to buy. Thank you all-Rachel B. Berry._

Brittany didn't bother responding, she knew Rachel wouldn't be up. She would probably go, if Santana wanted to. Shit. Santana. She didn't want to think about her.

**From Artie A.**

_Hey Britt! I'm going to bed now, can't wait to see you tomorrow._

Brittany had, quite honestly, not thought once about her boyfriend all day. He really was a nice guy, but even she knew he was still deeply in love with Tina. She was there to make her jealous, and Artie was there to make Santana jealous. They never talked about it, but with every kiss, every smile, they both knew that was the truth behind their relationship. She knew they would be great friends later. Still, she wasn't sure if it would be a bitchy move to break up with him then profess her love to someone else the same day. Usually she'd ask Santana but…

"Damn" she said out loud when she looked at her phone again to find it was almost 2 am. She turned off her light and settled into bed, still thinking about all the events of the day. She started to cry softly, the warm tears tickling her cheeks.

She woke up to Amy knocking on her door. She checked her phone and was surprised when she realized it was already second period. "Britt, I let you sleep in enough, ok hon?" You gotta go to school now. I'm leaving soon to go to my completion.

Brittany looked at her sister. She was 13 years old, got straight A's, was in the best middle-school Glee club, battled self-injury issues (she was more observant than people gave her credit for,) and on top of it all, she raised 3 kids and a teenager. And she did a damn good job. If her sister was capable of all this, Brittany could sure as hell sing a song in Glee.

Amy and Brittany walked out of their house, and Amy double checked that it had locked. After a few moments of silence, Amy said "Spit it out, Britt." She always knew when her sister was thinking about something. "I think I'm gonna sing to Santana today. In front of everyone," she said bluntly. Amy wasn't extremely surprised. She knew it was a normal occurrence in her sisters Glee club for members to sign about their feelings in front of everyone. Which was not something she had ever experienced, but thought it was an interesting idea.

"What song?"

"I'm not sure yet. There are 15 songs I want to sing. I put them on a play list on my iPod. They all say something I want to say. But it will take a long time to sign them all."

"What are some of the songs?"

"I'll Be There For You, Invisible, Falling Apart, I'm Only Me When I'm With You, Animal, Naughty Girl, Set Fire To the Third Bar…"

Amy smiled as she tuned out the rest of the songs. She knew which song would be perfect. They reached the corner where they had to head different directions. Amy hugged her sister and skipped off, humming the tune to what had just become her favorite song. She knew it was the song Brittany would end up picking. She was right.

(~)

Brittany walked into school just as second period was ending. She signed in at the office then went straight to Artie's locker.

"You're a really sweet guy, but we have to break up." she said, looking down, because she was afraid he would be hurt. She didn't want to hurt him.

"It's ok Britt, I…I know the real reason we were even together in the first place." "Still friends, right?"

"Of course. Mike and Tina broke up last night, so it wasn't going to last much longer anyway. I told her first thing this morning I love her, and she told me once it doesn't seem slutty, she'll get back together with me. So Britt, lets go get our girls"

They smiled and high-fived, then went their separate ways. She was happy, the break-up couldn't have gone more smoothly. She saw Santana throughout the day, though they avoided eye-contact. Brittany knew that that was incredibly different than the original "holding pinkies more" plan, but she was confident she could change that.

They sat next to each other in Glee, but didn't say a word to each other. There was some Mike/Artie/Tina drama, so Brittany knew Santana was aware of the break up. Both breakups. Which, combined with Finn and Rachel drama that just couldn't die down, made the whole scene a dumpster full of angst. Not to mention Quinn and Sam's completely pointless "You were looking at her butt" fight.

"Now before we go, Brittany mentioned she'd like to sing a song. Take it away Brittany!" Santana's eyes bulged out of her head, how could she? Seriously?

"Thank you, Mr. Shue. I will now "take it away." "I know it means do something" She added.

She put her iPod in the speakers, and the second the music started, both the blonde and the brunette forgot their surroundings. Santana sat up straighter in her chair, she knew what she was going to do, without thinking about consequences.

_Here we go again I kinda wanna be more than friends _The most important line of the song. Brittany stared straight at Santana as she sang it, and Santana nodded inviolately. She knew the lyrics, she knew Brittany was going to sing that the moment the beginning music had started playing._So take it easy on meI'm afraid you're never satisfied. _This line made Santana's heart hurt. She could tell by the look in Britt's eyes that she meant those words._Here we go againWe're sick like animalsWe play pretendYou're just a cannibalAnd I'm afraid I wont get out aliveNo I won't sleep tonight. _Every line hit Santana like a bullet. She hadn't slept last night either. And she could be a serious bitch sometimes, although she'd never quite resorted to cannibalism…_"Oh, oh"I want some more _Brittany sang in Santana's face, and she couldn't take it anymore. The words she wanted to say were the next words in the song, and she sang them flawlessly._"Oh, ohWhat are you waitin' for?": _Brittany was surprised by her, and she sang the next line, which answered her question quite sarcastically._"Take a bite of my heart tonightOh ohI want some moreOh oh""What are you waitin' for? What are you waitin' for?" _Santana pleaded, and she hoped Brittany would answer honestly, but instead, she sang the lyircs._Say goodbye to my heart tonight _Brittany said, looking dejected.

Santana got out of her chair and grabbed Brittany's waist, which felt better than she could have imagined. She did this because not only did she have a burning desire to do this like, always, but she knew it would help her with the next part of the song._"Here we are againI feel the chemicals kickin' in _Santana moved her hips in time to the music, it felt great, and was so true to the words_It's gettin' heavierI wanna run and hide I wanna run and hide" _Santana pulled back and did her best to express on her face the fear she felt. The fear of loving too much. And loving a girl._"I do it every timeYou're killin' me nowAnd I won't be denied by youThe animal inside of you" _Brittany sang, her voice expression pain, and then anger, as she broke away from Santana._Oh, ohI want some moreOh, ohWhat are you waitin' for?Take a bite of my heart ohI want some moreOh ohWhat are you waitin' for?What are you waitin' for?Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

The second chorus went through like the first one, only more intense. They screamed, and at the end, Brittany started to walk away, but Santana grabbed her wrist and whispered the next part._"Hush, hushThe world is quiet"_ Santana sang, trying to calm her down. Protecting Brittany was her number 1 priority. Period._"Hush, hushWe both can't fight it" _Brittany sang, while trying not to cry_"It's us that made this messWhy can't you understand?Whoa, I won't sleep tonight" _They sang together, a mixture of anger and affection washing over both of them_"I wont sleep tonight" _That line was sung only by Tyler Glenn, the lead singer of Neon Trees. Brittany and Santana were engaging on their first public kiss. If Santana wasn't scared before, she sure as hell was scared now. _Here we go again Here we go againHere we go again _The girls were too shocked to sing or even to move, they only stared into each others eyes as Kurt, then Mercedes, then Quinn sang the lyrics, which just happened to be exactly what was on their minds.

_Oh, ohI want some moreOh, ohWhat are you waitin' for?Take a bite of my heart ohI want some moreOh ohWhat are you waitin' for?What are you waitin' for?Say goodbye to my heart tonight._They sang the rest of the song both angrily and lovingly, until Brittany finally tore her iPod out of the speakers. "Take a bite of my heart tonight" She said, then walked out of the room. Santana took several deep breaths until she turned around and looked back at her fellow members of Glee.

The expressions on their face were as varied as the mis-fits themselves. Rachel looked stunned, Quinn looked like she had just won the lottery. The lottery of being right. Kurt looked boerd, but there was a hint of happiness on his face. Tina looked as though she just got 200 lbs taken off her shoulders. And Puck looked seriously turned on Pervert. Before she could take in the expressions of everyone else, Mercedes blurted out exactly what Santana needed to hear. "Stop staring at us and go get your girl!"

Santana nodded, then turned and ran. She didn't know how she was gonna fix this. She felt like throwing up. Everything was so twisted now. She was gonna make it right. Somehow.

**A/N: The song "Animal" by Neon Trees was very hard to put in, but I had the perfect picture in my head and I hope it turned out ok! I think this will be one of the last chapters…again, please review! Thank you!**

**Neon Trees Animal lyrics found on ****.**

**I own nothing associated with the song or the show.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Today is a special day in my life history…and I needed to write this! Not as long as the last chapter, I think I kinda rushed it, but give me break, it's my first story!**

"Brittany!" Santana yelled, running through the hallways of McKinley. "Brit, come here I want to talk to you!" She looked out a window and saw the blonde head in a Cheerios uniform walking swiftly down the block towards her house. Santana jumped in her car and began driving. For a moment she thought about how life changing, even surreal this all was. She caught up to Brittany and rolled down the window. She took a deep breath and said "Brit, get in the car, we need to talk."

Brittany continued walking. She didn't know why she had sung that song,, but she knew she regretted it. She knew she should have just let Santana handle the delicate situation. She wasn't able to look at her beautiful face now, much less talk to her about it. She started running, and Santana continued to hug the curb, until they finally reached the Pierce's home. Brittany sprinted inside and ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Santana came into the house to the sound of the shower running, and Brittany's screams and cries. Each scream broke her heart. Not just a little bit, her heart felt pulverized. It seemed to be days before the shower turned off. Santanas face was wet as her friends. She held her breath as she heard her friend walk from the bathroom to her room, still crying.

Santana calmed herself and looked up at pictures of the Pierce family. She knew Amy's crazy sixth sense had kept her and the little ones out of the house for what was bound to be coming. The picture hanging on the mantle was placed there less than 2 months before. It was of the five Pierce children and (surprise!) their parents. Larry and Monica Pierce were beautiful, like their children. They were workaholics and alcoholics, but they did try sometimes. Little Josiah was a bundle of joy, his smile innocent and charming. Then there was mischievous Matthew, and Mary, who was a dancer like her sister. Of course, Amy was in the middle of the picture. She had been a few months old when Santana had first came home with Brittany. She remembers the smirk she had on her face when she leaned over crib. That smirk she still gave her daily. Of course there was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty too. But she couldn't stand to look at that smile.

Brittany came down the stairs, walking tentatively, as though Santana may be a psycho axe-murder. Hey, you never know. She came down, her hair wet, in her fuzzy rink robe with ducks on the pockets. She sat on the couch silently, an awkward space away from her best friend. Several minutes drifted by, both of them silent.

Then Santana reached over and tucked a stray hair behind Brittany's ear. The blonde remained stiff, so she leaned back.

"Remember the time that you found the knife in the bathroom?" Brittany asked unexpectedly.

"I though you were asleep" Santana whispered. "I wasn't. I heard everything you two said. It shocked me. You never told me. That's why I never asked about the scars. I thought you'd tell me." Brittany said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be hurt" Santana said, but Brittany shushed her.

"I heard other things when you thought I was asleep." She said, looking down. "You said you were in love with me. A lot"

Santana was shocked. But then she realized that maybe, that's what she had hoped for. She turned to the girl sitting next to her. She held her face, it had no make-up, her face was red and her eyes were puffy. Her hair was damp and messy. She had never looked more beautiful.

"I love you. I'm in love with you, so much, more than I thought possible. And I'm ready to do whatever it takes, ok? I'm not going play games anymore, I love you, and I don't give a shit who knows. I don't care how whipped you get me, I just want to be with you. I know I might get scarred, but I will hold your hand and kiss you so much in the hallway that people get grossed out. And no matter what, there is nothing on the planet that could get me to even think about breaking up with you."

Brittany's eyes were flooding over again, with happiness. They looked at each other smiling, laughing, and crying. They spent the rest of the night reminiscing, and planning for the future. They sang song after song to each other, dancing all around the house. Amy, Mary, Matthew and Josiah came home, and Santana thanked Amy for helping her to realize what she wanted. Amy just smiled, she knew it would have happened eventually, with or without her help.

**Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are now in a relationship.**

Amy Pierce, Kurt Hummel, and 431 others like this.

Comments:

**Amy Pierce:** Finally!

**Noah Puckerman: **hot. I knew this was coming. Have fun. Make sure to invite me sometimes

**Rachel Berry: **Puck, that is rude and discusting. The Berry family is very happy for you both.

**Quinn Fabray: **Aww J I knew it.

**Kurt Hummel: **You should double with me and Blaine!

**Brittany Pierce: **YAY! Gay bars!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **I don't think Santana will be up for that Brit…

**Santana Lopez:** I'll follow her anywhere J

See all 876 comments

**A/N: Wow, I liked the facebook style more than I expected! Maybe ill do a facebook story next…**

**Anyway, I'm not sure if I should write about the relationship going on or not, but I think I will do an epilogue…tell me what you think please! It will make my life better! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Ahh its been too long :( Well I think this is it, except maybe an epilouge! I have plenty of more ideas, and many involve the same Pierce family...any thoughts on that? Anyway, I had so much fun with this, my very first story! I'd like to thank From-me-to-you-ale for helping me decide to go on with this, Quiroz for the many long reviews, and EVERYONE who read, favorited, story alerted, and ecspecially those who reviwed! Those simple acts seriously make my life beter! :) Enjoy!**

Brittany's heart was beating so fast, she was genuinely afraid it would beat right out of her chest. She ran her hands over the outfit she had spent hours deciding on. She wondered if she should wear manly clothes, or some plaid, as she **was** going on a date with a girl. As committed girlfriends. But then Mary, young fashionista, picked out a skirt and shirt, along with accessories, while Amy straightened her hair, then gave her slight curls around the ends After over an hour of preparation, she was standing alone in her room, counting down the minutes until 6, when Santana was to arrive.

Amy walked into the room, she could sense her sisters nervousness. "Don't worry Brit. I've known this was supposed to happen for as long as I can remember. She loves you, and nothing you do tonight can change that. She knows everything about you already. Nothing bad will happen. And she told me where you're going tonight, and it sounds like the best date ever. I can honestly say I couldn't think of a better idea myself." Amy said, taking her sister's hand in her own.

Then they heard the doorbell. Brittany walked cautiously outside. She'd never been so nervous in her life. Santana was sitting in her red convertible, her hair half-back, her brown eyes shining. When their eyes met, they both became breathless. Amy stood in the doorway, Josiah on her hip, as Matthew and Mary watched from behind. Brittany got in to the car, never taking her eyes off Santana. "You look beautiful" they said at the same time. They leaned and gave each other a chaste kiss. After they broke their lips apart, they kept their foreheads together, staring lovingly into each others eyes.

"Let's go." Brittany said after a few minutes. "At this rate we'll have our first date entirely in my driveway" Santana laughed as she pulled out of the driveway. They sat in a comfortable silence until Santana turned on the radio. Damn, those disc jockeys must really want to get to her. "_Come to my window, crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon" _"Oohhh Kay, new song!" she said quickly, this song stirring up the memory of what started the downward spiral. At least it was over. She quickly switched it to a station that played oldies

"_You're my sunshine And I want you to know That my feelings are true I really love you You're my best friend"_

They both smiled and sang along, while holding hands. The song was perfect, absolutely perfect for them. Neither of them had ever been big fans of the genre, but the lyrics were what counted most. After the song finished Brittany finally asked "Where are we going San? I thought you'd choose Breadstix!" Santana shook her head "It's a surprise! We're almost there though."

After a few minutes, Santana pulled into the parking lot of a familiar building. "Mary's school?" Brittany asked, confused. "We went here too, Britt!" Santana reminded. "We met here." A smile spread over both of their faces. Santana reached in the back seat and pulled out a big brown bag and a picnic blanket. "I picked up some breadsticks and pasta. Obviously we're eating Breadstix on out first date, but in a much more romantic place"

Santana took Brittany's hand and they walked to the playground. They both knew the place they were going. The spot in the field where they first talked in first grade. They place they used to sit and talk every morning recess in elementary school. They walked over to the green patch on the brown field, nestled by the rain garden. Their pinkies were linked, and they walked with no space between them.

Santana set the blanket down and pulled the food out of the bag. They sat cross-legged, in the same position they had everyday for so many years. While they ate they talked, reminiscing on all the years they'd known each other. After they finished off every last bite, they laid down face to face, hands intertwined. Brown eyes and blue stared into each other. They sat in pure bliss for almost an hour, feeling as though they could forever.

"This is much easier than I thought it would be." Santana admitted. It was true. Obviously, people had said things, but most people were generally afraid of Santana, so it had been fairly painless. Most of the boys had found it hot, but had gotten tired after their first few make-out sessions in the hallway that week. Brittany's parents, who had been coming home earlier and more often, had been completely fine with it, in fact, they had wanted to throw a party. Thankfully, they didn't.

"You're parents were so happy it was almost scary" Santana commented.

"I know. But they get that excited about five times a day" Brittany laughed.

"I don't know how to tell mine"

"Your aunt's bi…they won't care, right?"

"I don't think so, but they'll be shocked. And what if they don't let us have sleepovers anymore?"

"While I think you sneaking into my house would be very sexy."

"I love you Brit. Tons. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I will forever and a day. Don't forget that." Santana said suddenly. She said it matter-of-factly. It felt good to say.

"I'll love you longer. And more"

"Not possible."

They kissed, just kissed, until the night became too cold. They drove back to the Pierce's, whispering sweet and smutty things to each other. They pulled in and as Santana was about to turn off the car Brittany screamed "Wait! It's 11:11! Make a wish!" They stared at the clock, as the same wish ran through their heads.

"I wish to be with her forever"


	9. Chapter 9Epilouge

**A/N: Here's the epilogue, taking place about 10 years later. Obviously EVERYONE marries their high-school sweet-heart, (ha, no) but I did keep two couples together. I hope everyone enjoyed the story, I've already started another, and I'm on break the next two weeks, so hopefully it will go up quickly! Thank you to everyone, I hope you enjoy!**

Santana walked wearily out of the bathroom, absolutely sure she had just puked up at least two vital organs. "Fuck Britt, I don't know how you did this" Santana said as she plopped down on the couch. "Its not so bad after the first two or three months," Brittany replied, smiling. "and watch your language babe!" We don't want him to swear like a sailor by the time he's four" Brittany and Santana watched their little boy, Tristan Lopez-Pierce as he played with his cars. He had sandy blonde hair, sapphire eyes and tan skin. He loved to laugh, and always helped his mothers around the house. His best friend was Summer Cohen-Abrams, they spent hours riding on her fathers lap.

Brittany and Tina had become close during their pregnancies, they had unknowingly both conceived within a week of each other. Santana was hoping Quinn would announce that she and her husband Ezra were pregnant, but so far, Santana was alone in the burden of morning sickness. "Mama, why is the baby making you feel yucky?" Tristan asked innocently. His blue eyes sparkled, and his face showed the cutest expression of concern. Then he kissed her still flat stomach and whispered "Baby, be nice to our Mama! I love you"

Santana loved her life. She was 27, had the most beautiful wife in the world, she was a damn good lawyer, she had a perfect son, and fantastic friends. Brittany worked at a dance studio, and her parents had both cleaned up, and were taking good care of their youngest children, while Amy was quickly climbing the ladder in big business. She was barely out of college, and already an assaintant manager, who did a great job of making sure **everything **was done the way she wanted.

Brittany and Santana dated throughout high school, and had managed through college, with the aid of skype-sex. It wasn't easy, but they managed. Soon after college, they were engaged and married in a beautiful garden ceremony. They both caught baby fever almost immediately, and the rest is history.

After putting Tristan to bed, Brittany and Santana laid in bed, Brittany's head by Santana's stomach. "I love you, Britt. Forever." "I know, San, I love you too." Brittany reached and linked her pinky with her wife's. "Always"

**A/N: Aww sweet and sappy right? Everyone's favorite. Anyway, Christmas is coming up, and there's no better gift than reviews! Thank you!**


End file.
